(1) Field
Exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a display device and a curvature variation device adapted to the display device. More particularly, exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a display device having a varying curvature and a curvature variation device adapted to the display device.
(2) Description of the Related Art
Generally, a field of view of a flat display device such as a liquid crystal display (“LCD”) or a plasma display panel (“PDP”) has a certain range. Therefore, a user cannot see images, etc. displayed on a screen of the flat display device from a location beyond the range of the field of view.
To address this problem, a rotating apparatus that can rotate the flat display device by a predetermined angle corresponding to a location of the user has been provided as a peripheral device of the flat display device. For example, the rotating apparatus may include an electric stand that is used to rotate the flat display device installed on a stand and an electric wall that is used to rotate the flat display device installed on a wall mount.
However, when the flat display device is installed adjacent to a wall, the rotating apparatus has a problem that a rotating angle by which the rotating apparatus can rotate the flat display device is limited by a distance between the wall and the flat display device.
However, increasing the distance between the flat display device and the wall in order to expand the rotation range of the flat display device occupies a relatively large amount of space when installing the flat display device and such installation is inefficient.
Therefore, there remains a need for an improved flexible display device that can bend a portion of a screen toward a user who is beyond a field of view so that the user can see images displayed on the screen of the flexible display device even when the user is beyond the rotation range of a conventional rotating apparatus.
Moreover, a display device that can achieve a curvature radius in accordance with a distance between a user and a flexible display device is desired.